Reality
by the.idiot.xD
Summary: What happened after Klaine's interaction in "Glease". Blaine does something that he thinks can make it all better. He was just trying to escape... ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing…but I want my Klaine back together =[  
**

* * *

_"Kurt, I need to talk to you," Blaine said sternly.  
"I'm not interested," Kurt responded as he turned to walk away.  
Blaine gave chase, "I never told you about what happened. The guy that I hooked up with, I need you to know every-"  
"What are you going to tell me?," his tone unforgiving, "That it wasn't serious? That you only made out? That you didn't care about him?"  
"I didn't care," Blaine tried to interject, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Do you think any of that matters to me? Relationships are about trust," Kurt said, the hurt evident in his eyes, "And I don't trust you anymore. I was stupid to come back. Rachel's right, this isn't home anymore." With that, he walked over to Rachel and turned the corner, walking out of Blaine's line of vision…walking out of his life._

* * *

That moment kept replaying in Blaine's mind, causing tears to continually build up and cascade down his face. In a fleeting moment of clarity, he realized he was still inside his car in his house's driveway. Blaine didn't know he managed to get home safe and sound despite all the tears blurring his vision. All he knew was that he felt numb from what transpired 10 minutes ago. He stumbled out his car and made his way into the house. Blaine was really glad his parents were rarely home and Cooper was still trying to make his mark in Hollywood. He made his way to the bar cabinet and pulled out an unopened bottle of vodka.

Blaine soon flopped onto the couch and clumsily opened the bottle with a corkscrew. As he drank straight from the bottle, a good memory of Kurt and himself clouded his mind:  
_"But…but what are you promising?," Kurt asked as he stared lovingly at Blaine's makeshift promise ring. "To always love you…to defend you even if I know you're wrong…to surprise you…to always pick up your phone calls no matter what I'm doing…to bake you cookies at least twice a year…and to kiss you wherever and __**whenever**__ you want. But mostly just to make sure you remember how __**perfectly**__ imperfect you are. Now I know it's not something Elizabeth Taylor would have worn but -", he responded. Kurt was overcome with so much happiness that he had to interrupt Blaine with a hug, "I love it! Merry Christmas…it's our first Christmas together." When Blaine detached himself from Kurt, he gave Kurt a charming smile, "The first of many…"_

As the memory ended, Blaine quiet cries turned into loud sobs, each ending in gasps for air. Knowing that he could no longer do any of those things was literally killing him. But he knew he deserved to feel that way because he ruined their relationship…he broke them. His hand gripped tighter onto the bottle neck as he continued to chug down the liquid. Soon another memory flashed through his clouded eyes:  
_"But you're not going to be alone! I'm going to Skype you every day, and you're going to come visit me in New York every weekend as far as I'm concerned. But I promise! You're aren't going to lose me," Kurt tearfully exclaimed near the end of our couples counseling with Ms. Pillsbury._

How was it possible for everything to change so quick from the time he said that to now? Blaine _was_ alone but he knew that he couldn't blame Kurt for this. He was the one that told Kurt to chase his dreams in New York. Even though their communication wasn't optimal, what he did was not the answer. How could he run into the arms of someone that wasn't Kurt? To feel wanted? To feel happiness? His actions disgusted himself enough to swiftly decide to go to New York and reveal what happened. It wasn't worth it because Kurt refused to take his calls and answer his texts and now the love of his life can barely stay in the same room with him for more than 3 minutes. He did lose him and it was his entire fault. The feeling of disgust crept onto Blaine once again.

He made his way to the bathroom with the intent of scrubbing the disgust off of him till his skin was raw in the shower. Blaine unsteadily tried to place the now empty bottle of vodka onto the sink. Unfortunately, missing it by a good five centimeters, a loud crash followed as pieces of glass scattered itself on the floor. He cursed at himself for making another mistake. Why couldn't he do anything right? The scattered glass reflected so clearly how his heart was. He reached to pick up the pieces carefully but in a split second, he nicked his finger against a sharp corner. Blaine watched the droplet of blood fall from the small wound and onto his palm. What irony was this? Trying to pick up the broken pieces of the bottle was like picking up the pieces of his broken heart. It was impossible and would only cause more damage. Even if it was possible, the cracks would always be there. What was the point…what was the point of continuing? Blaine turned on the water, plugged the drain, and watched as hot water filled the tub.

With a hand bloodied from holding onto the largest piece of glass he could find, Blaine lowered himself into the tub despite still wearing the Teen Angel costume. He reached over to his phone that was placed onto the floor next to the tub. He dialed the number he has been dialing continuously since that fateful day in the park in New York. Once again, it went to voicemail as Blaine expected it to. "Kurt," he said with a steady tone, "I know you don't trust me anymore and I don't blame you. What I did…was inexcusable. I thought I was lonely before when you were in New York but now I know how lonely really feels. I don't know how I can imagine my life without you…and I can't. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I don't know how I could have been so stupid. I just know that you're the love of my life ….you will be my last. I will love you till the end, goodbye." Blaine dropped his phone into the tub and raised the hand that was still holding onto the glass. He quickly slashed both his wrist in a swift movement, blood flowing easily down into the water below. At once, he felt the pain rushing through his body but it was soon replaced with calm as he slipped into unconsciousness. "Goodbye, Kurt."

* * *

Kurt yawned and made his way out of the bathroom and onto his comfortable bed. He and Rachel had an early flight back to New York the next day so he had to get enough sleep or at least try to get some sleep. Dark circles did not go well with his complexion. As he was about to turn off the light, his phone rang to tell him he had a voicemail. He quickly entered his password to the mailbox and listened. When he figured it was Blaine, he would have automatically deleted it but the sound of Blaine's voice was so…off. He sounded drunk and sad and it killed him that Blaine sounded this way. Blaine's wording at the end of the voicemail was weird and it scared him. He couldn't possibly think of doing something so drastic…could he? Kurt wasn't going to take any chances as he fled downstairs to get to his car. During his drive over, he continually called Blaine but to no avail as it went to voicemail quickly each and every. "Please pick up Blaine….please be okay," Kurt pleaded to himself as his fear grew bigger.

Kurt quickly parked in front of the house and made his way to the front door. He loudly knocked, "Blaine! It's Kurt, let me in! Blaine!" He continually knocked but still no answer. Why won't he answer? Kurt started to think the worst as he paced back and forth. He quickly grabbed the spare key under the doormat and let himself in. He looked around to see no lights were on besides the one coming off from the bathroom and could faintly hear the sound of water flowing. Kurt ran to the doorway and saw water on the floor. What he saw next was the unthinkable…something that would scar him for life. Blaine was unconscious in the tub, surrounded by water…red water. He quickly turned the water off and dragged Blaine's body out of the tub and onto the floor. "Blaine, please wake up!," Kurt shouted as he tried to feel for a heartbeat or any signs of breathing. Kurt immediately called 911 when he couldn't see any piece of a life remaining. He performed CPR in attempt to bring his Blaine back to him. When all seemed lost, he cradled Blaine's limp body and rocked back and forth with tears pouring from his eyes until the ambulance arrived. "Please don't leave me…"

* * *

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and looked to see where he was as his eyes went into focus. He looked to see that both of his wrists were wrapped in bandages and an IV attached to his arm. Of course he would be at the hospital after what he did but he never thought he would still be alive. What he also didn't expect came through the door: Kurt. Blaine saw that his eyes were all puffy, most likely from crying due to the stunt he tried to pull. He watched as Kurt pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?," Kurt asked in a tone fulfilled with only concern as Blaine sat upright. "Better…now that you're here," Blaine hoarsely muttered. As a few tears escaped Kurt eyes, Blaine felt a sting in his chest at hurting Kurt once again. "Why did you do it, Blaine? How could you end your life like how Karofsky tried to do?," Kurt asked between the tears. Blaine's gaze fell to his hands, "Because a life without you was a life not worth living, Kurt. I just love you so much and knowing that I screwed up badly was killing me inside. Committing suicide….just seemed like a good way to escape the unbearable pain. I didn't think you would listen to the voicemail like the rest of -". Kurt's hands fled to grasp Blaine's, causing Blaine to look at him. "How could you think that? Things between us are bad now but that doesn't mean it would stay that way. It doesn't mean I want you dead, Blaine. How could I live with myself knowing you did this because of me…knowing that the person I love will be gone forever? I should hate you for doing this to me…hate you for cheating…but I can't because I still love you. If you died, I could never forgive myself," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into a tight hug and cried into his shoulder. Blaine hugged him back with the same intensity, holding on for dear life in fear that it was just a dream that would be ending soon. To Blaine's relief, it wasn't a dream…this was reality. Kurt was here, still caring about him. "I'm sorry Kurt. What's going to happen now?," Blaine hesitantly asked as he wiped away Kurt's tears. "We'll see…"

* * *

_Epilogue:  
Blaine and Kurt went back to being just friends because being in each other lives was good enough. Kurt would call Blaine often to see how he was doing, glad that Blaine was back to normal. Blaine would visit Kurt in New York, listening to Kurt's stories about his life there. As a year of friendship ended, they knew what they wanted: they wanted each other. There was always love between them...they couldn't deny it. After all the scars whether emotional or physical faded, their hearts eventually found their way back to each other. With Blaine getting accepted into NYU, they could be together once again properly. As another year passed as each other boyfriend, a ring soon followed. Kurt romantically decorated their shared loft, having kicked out Rachel for the night, when Blaine was still at school. When Blaine finally came home and opened the door, Kurt was already kneeling down with a smile on his face, "We had our ups and downs but the fact that I love you remains. Living a life without you is out of the question. I realized that two years ago and I know it now. So Blaine Devon Anderson, will you do the honor of becoming my husband?" Blaine nodded and hurriedly made his way to his boyfriend. Scratch that…he made his way to his **fiancé**and crashed his lips into Kurt's before he could get the ring on. This was reality…and it was perfect._

* * *

What did you guys think? The short interaction we got from them in "Glease" was not enough for me. I really hope they can find their way back together as they are end game to me! I apologize if it isn't good as I wrote this in a spur of the moment. Reviews would be very much appreciated~~~~


End file.
